


Shopping Shenanigans (27. Exhibitionism)

by usermechanics



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi wants to go shopping with Honoka, but she has to do a few things before she can.





	Shopping Shenanigans (27. Exhibitionism)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober has started! Instead of doing 1 fic a day, I'm just going to write a few fics which use more unconventional fetishes.
> 
> Ah, HonoNozo. I don't see it a lot so I decided to make a fic for them.
> 
> And, you know, fuck it. Let's include kink prompts with titles now because why not?

"Honokacchi!" Nozomi whined, her arms wrapped around the redhead's waist.

Honoka sighed. It was Saturday, and she had plenty of errands to run: getting food, batteries, a few new pieces of clothes here and there, maybe purchase a special marital aid for her girlfriend, ostensibly in need of one if she was trying to stop Honoka from going anywhere. And, in Nozomi's defense, it had been a few days since she had anything _done_ to her: three days had been a long wait, especially since her girlfriend had banned masturbation in the house, and she had been growing quite a bit needy. It was errands day, too: who knew how long she was going to be out? Worse, who knew if she was even going to come back?

"Nozomi-chan," Honoka huffed, attempting to break the larger woman's embrace. "I'm only going to be out for at most two hours, and you can count my life on that."

It wasn't enough. Nozomi had longed for Honoka's touch, for her to give the green light on being able to receive pleasure, to _feel_ something and to have a bit of _worth_ to her favorite redhead in the world. Even if it was a punishment which, even if Honoka never gave those, she had been attempting to tempt the redhead into giving her a bit of punishment for being a nuisance. It was in her voice, her slightly slumped back, the lack of twinkle in her eyes: she was pissed at the medium, and libidinously pissed off at that. The morning had been a frenzy of catcalls and attempted gropes and the spiritualist repeatedly relaying her arousal to the one she adored most, to bring her own status above that of the weekly chores Honoka was to do.

Honoka had felt a bit of guilt in the receiving of Nozomi's actions, knowing fully well that it was on her for allowing her senior to have developed a libidinous quasi-obsession for her based on the lack of past contact they have had. Even if she had to focus most of her time to classes and student council work, she knew that she was at fault for leaving Nozomi to be the mess that she was in front of her. With each step, she knew that it was impossible to remove her girlfriend from her form, and a proposal had to be made: one which had to give her a lesson that she would hopefully never forget. In the embrace, the redhead turned around and patted the purple-haired, giving her a bit of reassurance.

"Would you like to do errands with me?"

Honoka had never seen such as adorable a facial expression as Nozomi's eyes glistening as if they were made of diamond when the proposal was considered, her mouth an agape smile as if she had heard a marriage proposal from her dearest. Saturdays were the only time where she had been able to see Honoka for an extended period of time, and to extend it further would be something Nozomi would only deny if it meant her immediate death. She had not needed vocalize her approval, but to ensure the best communication for her Honoka, she did.

"Hai~"

 _She's so adorable._ Honoka rewarded her with a kiss to her collar, who in return had relieved her lover of her near-death grip. Letting out a sigh, Honoka walked away from Nozomi, but she had walked away from the front door as well. She was going deeper into the house, why? Nozomi pondered on the list of questions which had indefinitely grew with each passing moment that Honoka was not in her vision, coming up with a few interesting ideas as to what the redhead had wanted from her.

Nozomi's throat snagged on itself as she watched Honoka peer out from the abyss of their house, holding in her hands a concoction of pink eggs. There was only one thing that Nozomi knew that those eggs could possibly be and she knew that it could only end so well for her. Bullet vibrators. Five of the larger ones (about the size of a small acorn) were in her hands, with two which were the size and shape of her fingernails. Around her right index finger there was a roll of gauze-like tape, a favorite of Honoka's whenever Nozomi was acting a bit silly and needed something to calm her down.

"You'll have to wear these if you go with me, though~"

The medium flushed red, her fingertips nervously grasping the hem of her shirt such that her significant other could start applying the vibrators to her chest. With a tug up of her shirt and a tug forward of her bra, Nozomi prepared her chest for the discrete objects which would eventually be used against her in the store. It was worth the sacrifice of going to the store with Honoka: if it were for her, it was worth anything in the world. As Honoka slipped the thin strips of plastic onto her bra she didn't bother to tape them; even if there was ample room for the vibrators to move around Nozomi's bust, she hoped that they would stay by the mismatch of contours the differing objects had, not to mention her bosom had plenty of give given its size. With their application Honoka slipped Nozomi's bra back on and her shirt was slipped back on with a release of her shirt.

With her teeth softly clenching her lip at the feeling of the cool plastic, Nozomi reached for her skirt (a must-have for trying to discretely show off undergarments to Honoka) and pulled the fabric down, knowing exactly where the bullets would be going. Thighs spread slightly, it was enough for Honoka to slip what she wanted into her: three ended up in Nozomi's womanhood and the remaining two were pushed into her ass, with five squeaks coming from the spiritualist in response to each toy being added to her body. While Nozomi was slipping up her lower garments, Honoka giggled, taking the five controllers in her hands, her thumbs idly poking and prodding at the switches while watching Nozomi's thighs clench and unclench in a Pavlovian manner. Vibrations didn't even need to start ravaging her core for arousal to start coursing through her. Slipping the controllers into her purse, Honoka stepped out of the house, waiting for Nozomi to join her. It took a bit--she was walking on unstable pillars--but soon enough she had been out of their home, her hand instinctively grasping onto Honoka's, fingers tangling with fingers.

\--

"Honokacchi?" Nozomi asked, looking around the arcade and the conglomerates of people who were there. "Is this the shopping district you usually go to?" The space was full of different stands, each of which had been selling what one would expect to be sold at a district: it was typical, but Nozomi in truth had expected them to go to something more like a supermarket. Given Honoka at times, it wasn't for certain, but considering the tug the redhead had on her arm, she was serious: Nozomi naturally followed her into the swarms of crowds.

And she had forgotten about those controllers in Honoka's purse, but as they were jostled around, one of them turned on and she could feel something vibrating in her ass. As pink had started to flush her cheeks, she clenched her thighs once more, Honoka's tugs unable to move the larger woman. She turned around to question her insubordination, but considering the spiritualist's stance, the way her lip was snug between her lower teeth, and the proximity of her upper legs, she gave the slightest bit of sympathy. Yet, how could she let Nozomi join her if she couldn't handle something like a discrete vibrator running in her ass? Honoka turned away from her girlfriend and observed the people around her, some of them were turning heads as they passed by, as if Honoka and Nozomi were a car wreck on the side of a highway inadvertently causing a traffic jam. Even whining the medium's name wasn't enough for Honoka to pull her out of the trance; a rough enough tug, one that could disbalance the purple-haired, alternatively, proved as a viable solution as Nozomi once more began to follow her redheaded companion around the store, the primary support she had for walking around being the hand she tightly grasped. Nozomi walked at just the right speed such that she didn't have to hurry while keeping her hand in Honoka's, but it proved to be quite the bit of a challenge as she felt the toy whirring inside of her, walking almost as if she desperately needed to use the restroom.

Despite all of what was going on with Nozomi, Honoka didn't realize the struggle which her girlfriend had been going through: all she could guess was that something had gone off inside of her. She was free, with an ass and vagina free of toys which could turn on and off arbitrarily with a wrong step jostling a controller and making things infinitely worse. She was free to run, boundless from the constraints of her own body trying to contain an orgasm, an envy which Nozomi would be envious of if it weren't for the fact that this torture, no matter what other people thought of her, would lead to an orgasm and it would be related to Honoka, _her_ Honoka. At the very least, Honoka was making an effort of talking with the marketers and being a good patron, her arms filling up with bags of goods. Even if there were only two bags in her hands, including her purse, within the first five minutes of them being there, at the very least it was something. It gave Nozomi a sense of time, and in fairness, she had grown used to the toy rumbling in her ass.

Never would she expect Honoka to do something as mean as to expect _conversation_ to come from her, but with a swift tug forwards, Nozomi stepped beyond Honoka, centimeters away from a table selling meats. She looked down, taking note of what cuts would be the best for her yakiniku snacks and dinners, slowly eying up the counter until she had come face to face with the store owner. Tall, brooding, and disgruntled, he asked what Nozomi wanted.

"I, uh...," Nozomi flushed in embarrassment: even if there was nothing to worry about, there was nothing that Nozomi had wanted to do more than take out that stupid toy violating her right now. It was so prevalent in her mind that she had to compose herself just to consider looking down again to check whether or not there were the bits she liked most grilled: a big, pink elephant in her mental room.

One which just got two friends.

A soft whirring filled the area between her ears as she felt something vibrating against her chest, directly molesting her quickly-erecting nipples underneath the fabric of her bra. _Not now! Not now!_ Nozomi inhaled sharply, immediately realizing that what she was going to do with her last scrap of dignity would incinerate her chances of going out in public again. Moaning right in the face of the manager of a meat store? The medium bit her lip before turning to her girlfriend, cheekily holding the twin controllers in a hand slipping itself away into her purse. Her brows furrowed for a moment, red skin wrinkled, but before she could manage to come up with a piercing glare appropriate for her redheaded torturer, the manager piped up.

"Ma'am?" Nozomi turned. "What would you like?"

The first flash of idea that Nozomi had was to simply reply _yakiniku,_ but she didn't want to ostracize herself for being unable to comprehend a question like that. Even if there was a fire burning inside of her core from the constant streams of stimulation provided to her secondary sensitive areas, she couldn't let it be the end of her. No banter. All she needed to do was take in a deep breath, concentrate, hope for some spiritual guidance on what to say, and ultimately transfer the guidance into spoken word. _Horumonyaki. Shimachou, jackpot. Today must be my lucky day!_

A bump to her side ended her reverie. How long had she been standing there with vibrators working on her? As her thighs clenched, she could feel the warmth of essence between her legs, her panties saturated with the product of lust. _No,_ Nozomi thought to herself, standing as tall as she could on her wobbling supports. All there was left to do was speak, give some sort of communication besides her embarrassing body language. And speak she did.

"Hello! Can I please have some yakini--oh _gods_ yes!"

Honoka had been sly, having picked out one of the controllers which she had not bothered with; ostensibly it was one which had been shoved deep in the recesses of her core, her walls adapting to the shape so much that it had not bothered her until it had started rumbling. Her cheeks, if possible, pinked further, her vision of the disgruntled elder clouded by what was either tears or some sort of mental haze. Her legs buckled and she grasped onto the counter, digging her teeth into her lip and tasting something rather metallic. It was either the taste of blood or screaming directly into an old man's face _oh_ fuck _yes I'm cumming!_ As if she didn't want this event to be the plot of some dumb erotic fan work, she knew better than to moan in the face of someone with that particular build.

She turned her head the most it could go with her lack of balance, attempting to look her captor in the eye. Honoka had did something which Nozomi couldn't even dare do to her mortal enemies, and yet, here was her girlfriend doing that immediately to her, without any prior warning. Drool had leaked from her lips much like her cream leaking from her labia as she attempted to rationalize something in an brain overclocking on lust to no avail. There was no decency left in the medium, and all she had to do now was preserve the minimal dignity she had, shamelessly ruining her panties beyond repair and perhaps now letting anyone within a five-meter radius have a decent scent of the licentious ex-idol's libidinous scent. To Honoka, it smelled better than a freshly-baked strawberry loaf, but for Nozomi, it was the stench of embarrassment, especially in public and because her girlfriend had decided to play cruel with her. Even as the pulsations of her core had died down, and she had brought herself the gall to stand upright, she inched to her on wobbly legs, not even seeing the yakiniku pieces which the confused manager had placed on the counter.

Honoka walked up to the counter and paid for it.

After the food was bagged, she walked away as if nothing happened, while Nozomi struggled to stay upright as she was dragged along, unsure if one leg could be able to sustain the entirety of her body weight, especially considering that the vibrators were still running, working her most sensitive regions overtime. For the secretly-sadistic redhead, the torture of orgasming in public just once was not enough for her, even if the soft sounds of whirring clashing against one another and Nozomi's quivering were enough of a reminder that the medium was still in a state of hidden sexual stimulation. Anywhere but here would be appreciated for overstimulating the poor spiritualist in said spiritualist's eyes only, it seemed.

"Honokacchi..." Nozomi huffed as she struggled to push herself forward with each step, the pace nearly unmatchable for her. "I _hate_ you." Surely, she didn't, but there was something to be said about the redhead having the audacity to embarrass her by making her orgasm mid-conversation.

"Nozomi-chan..." Honoka whimpered, knowing that even though she spoke empty words, that was about as disrespectful in her mind as what she had done to Nozomi, if not more so. She was visibly angry, her hands immediately scuffling into her bag to grasp onto every single controller which had a connection to a vibrator messing with any of her erogenous zones. There was only one way for her to be punished for saying something as incredibly disrespectful as such a seething statement of hatred, that the anger would be literally fucked out of her, right in front of everybody.

Every vibrator running inside of her had been set to either low or med before the statement. After it, however, Honoka cranked all of the vibrators to their fastest settings, sending the maiden attempting to keep a scrap of decency in public debasing herself with a loud moan which resonated throughout the entirety of the district and a collapse of her being, falling directly into seiza. She hadn't realized what she had said to Honoka until that moment and the possible weight such a statement could have had on her, the purple-haired's thoughts immediately shifting from _Honoka, why did you do this?_ to _I deserve this! Forgive me, Honokacchi!_ Legs spreading slightly, the medium brought her crotch to the floor, giving her under-stimulated, yet somehow sore, clit a rub against the ground, grinding the floor into herself in a desperate attempt to ride out further the electrical stimulation which had ran through her like a bullet through water.

There had been no elongated buildup for Nozomi's second, third, fourth, nor fifth orgasm: she had stayed like that, in her quasi-kneeling position, grinding on what had now become tiles smeared with the clear fluids leaking from her cunt. Her legs had gone numb, and her face was on the floor, attempting to hide herself from the mess that she had made. It hadn't mattered much considering that, even with the people who had paraded her as she let out licentious moan after licentious moan, Honoka had been addressing her by her full name, making sure to accent every syllable such that everyone knew who Nozomi Tojo was. Even worse, she knew how big of a slut Nozomi Tojo was for getting off in public like this: hands on breasts, cunt against floor. Fortunately, the redhead had made expressively clear her sexual preferences. She had been explicit of what Honoka called _selective lesbianism._ In practice, it was that Nozomi only had sexual desires for Honoka. This so-called _selective lesbianism_ , with a tug to Nozomi's hair upwards such that she sat at least decently upright, would be expressed by Honoka, in public, as she tugged her underneath her skirt and between her thighs.

Honoka had prepared for today, the faint light that the skirt provided showing naught but a strip of orange leading from her pubic bone downwards to her swollen clit; she didn't even realize that the sight of her cumming in public must have turned her on so much. However, since she had aroused Honoka, it was in her duties to relieve her of the stresses that she had created, even if it were on accident. Hands on Honoka's hips, she drawled her tongue along her core, taking in the sweet dew; its flavor alone was enough to make the medium shiver with delight, such a feeling only compounded by the objects turned on inside of her. Pulling herself closer to Honoka's core, she kept her drawling against her labia, sometimes poking the fleshy muscle between her lips to lap at some typically under-appreciated nerves; she had been with Honoka for months, however, and knew about rather interesting areas of sensitivity like the space between her clit and urethra, for starters. As she snaked her tongue expertly around Honoka's core, she felt not only her heartbeat from the pulsing of her quivering quim, but also Honoka's legs pressing against her cheeks, almost as if she had attempted to bring her legs together. With the motion, she had been stuck like that, her tongue barely able to graze the redhead's entrance; what she could feel with each poke to her, however, was the amount of tension which had formed, her vagina practically unable to take in any form of visitor without exploding all over it.

Thus, that is exactly what Nozomi did. Pulling a hand away from her hip, she snuck a few fingers between Honoka's legs and prodded with solely her middle finger the entrance of Honoka's damp sheath. The digit slipped in with the ease of a hot knife going through a stick of butter, but with the consequence of her finger being absolutely brutalized by the vice grip that was Honoka's womanhood, squeezing the finger as if to milk it of all its worth. Honoka's thighs tightened around her head, with Nozomi fearing that if Honoka don't release her there might be a slight reshaping of her skull. Was it worth it, though: she felt the warmth of Honoka's fluids leaking directly onto her palm, the heat of the fluid a preview of her reward before she would be able to drink it down straight from her hand. Thankfully for her, Honoka had given way after a few pulses, her thighs wobbling slightly but it was enough for Nozomi to escape with her reward in hand, the viscous fluid leaking from between her fingertips.

Her decision to drink the nectar from her hand was met with a loud, boorish cheer from the large audience that they had created, and in spite of the vibrators running inside of her daring Nozomi to release for the sixth time in under an hour, she stood up, her face slightly indignant. That was it for the presentation, and there was going to be nothing else which would happen out here, for fear of Honoka's safety and for fear of her own safety: there was nothing Nozomi wanted less than to be pinned to the floor and have an actual dick pushed inside of her, even if there was the concern of the cloud of lust which Nozomi's mind had been fogged in for an amount of time not even Honoka could recall.

Nozomi leaned onto Honoka, letting out a soft sigh as she took a look at the bags that she had in hand. "Do we need to get anything else?"

"I don't think so, no." They had all they needed: ingredients for bread, fruits and vegetables, some meats, a good amount of yakiniku, and each other.

As the crowd dissipated, Honoka and Nozomi wobbled out of the shopping district and headed home, using each other as support to make it through what seemed like a voyage, an odyssey.

Well, at least when they made it to the train, they were alone...

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this if people want it but in truth chances are y'all can think of some better stuff for them than I can, especially on a train.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
